


Mentor to Student

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mentor to Student

Bucky tells Natasha to follow her heart and pursue what she wants. Advice of a mentor to student


End file.
